


Three Random Facts About Talia Winters

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn





	Three Random Facts About Talia Winters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirl/gifts).



**1.**

Talia really, _really_ doesn't like Garibaldi's habit of creeping up behind her in transport tubes. She knows he's the kind of guy who's sweet enough that he'd stop if she ever told him why it makes her skin go cold and her back tense up and her shields tighten without real control, but she can't bring herself to do it. She doesn't want to tell him that the last man who paid her this kind of attention ended up her husband, because that would give him entirely the wrong idea. And she doesn't want to tell him, physically can't tell him, all the reasons why reminding her of Matt is such a very bad and painful thing, because that would just be... She just can't do that.

A couple of weeks after she manages to let slip to Susan, she walks out of the tube and realises she hasn't seen Michael around for a while.

  


**2.**

Talia Winters was born in Vienna on the twelfth of August 2231. She doesn't recall much about the parents who raised her in a townhouse just outside New York City until she was five, or any siblings she had, but she does remember the maternal grandmother who visited her at the Academy on and off until her fifteenth birthday. Jenny was a kindly old woman with white-grey hair that still held a hint of Talia's blonde, and Talia couldn't see why her mother never liked her. She realised years after the visits had stopped that Jenny had never talked about her mundane daughter, either.

  


**3.**

No matter what _they_'ve told anyone, she remembers. _Everything._ She heard Susan tell her she was dead, watched her leave the room and the door close after her, and she didn't stop screaming for days.

One day she's sure they'll find her again. One day she might even understand why Susan, Michael, any of them, didn't try and come after her.

  


*

  



End file.
